Unexpected Kiss
by Fizz Dibz
Summary: What if Han and Leia had kissed before ESB? This is my version of how it would have happened. Post-ANH, One-shot. First Fanfic! R


First Fanfic! Don't be too harsh, but don't be to nice either, I appreciate constructive criticism)

A huge thanks to leapylion3 for the help and corrections!

**Disclaimer**: To own Han Solo is one of my deapest dreams, but infortunatly he's George Lucas's property, as well as any other Star Wars character/other :P

Takes place post-ANH (a few week/days after)

Read and Review!

* * *

"Hey, Your Worship!"

Leia sighed, but did not let her eyes leave the important document she was reading on her datapad. She did not need to look up to know who he was; she would recognize what was, to her, the cockiest and most nerve-racking voice in the entire galaxy.

"What do you want, _now_? I told you, I'm working. Stop bothering me," The princess replied curtly, impatient.

Han Solo had already came to her private quarters thrice that day, each time trying to convince Leia to stop working and spend time with him. She had every time been very tempted to agree, since she barely could recall the last time she had had _fun_, but she always would remind herself that she had a lot of work to do, and work was work; it couldn't wait.

"Nothing. Just company, I guess. Chewie's still working on the _Falcon_,"

"Well then, why don't you go help him?" She asked in the same tone she would have used if speaking to a child.

"He's kinda' in a bad mood today… So as much as I like him, I'd prefer tryin' to avoid him for now… You don't want to upset a Wookie, ya know,"

"Okay…" Leia sighed again. Was she ever going to be able to get rid of him? "Can't you go bother Luke, then? Or Wedge?"

Han waved his hand in a sign of exasperation before answering. "Nah, I don't know, there's this big clean-your-X-Wing party or something going on. And the _Falcon_ doesn't need cleaning; she's just as pretty as ever,"

Leia couldn't retain the third sigh that escaped her lips. She needed something else to distract him, or else she would never be able to get rid of him, knowing how persistent and pig-headed he was. But she had to admit, in that way, they were both very similar, for she had herself always been described that way.

Han walked around the sofa on which the princess was sitting and went to stand behind her, hands resting on its back. He bent his head forward in attempt to read over her shoulder. "What's that?"

The former princess of Alderaan threw him an evil look from the corner of her eye. She _hated_ when people tried to read over her shoulder- it always made her feel observed and uncomfortable. And after all, what she was reading was none of anybody's business. Still, while she could have decided to ignore his question, she answered him. "Just usual work. I have to finish one last report to Mon Mothma on the destruction of the Death Star,"

"Oh… And are you talking about my heroic return and rescue?" The pilot asked cockily with one of his trademark lopsided grin stapled to his face.

Leia turned around abruptly and shot him another dark look. He could be such a jerk sometimes…"You left", she whistled between her clenched teeth. She still had not completely forgiven him.

"Hey!" He started, raising his hands up in defense. He continued, pointing at himself. "I came back!"

Leia only groaned before turning her back to him again, only this time, she did not continue her report, but crossed her arms against her chest and clenched her teeth together even more tightly, sulking. The smuggler walked around the sofa once again, now to face her.

"Look, Your _Worshipfulness_, if it weren't for me, your boyfriend Luke would probably be dead and we would still have an army of Imps and TIEs chasing us! So instead of complaining and acting like a little child, you should be thanking me!"

The princess stood up suddenly, only standing less than a meter from the pilot. "He most certainly is _not _my boyfriend!" she yelled at him. "And I'd rather sleep with a bantha rather than _thank_ you!"

"Oh yeah?" He took a step forward.

"Absolutely!" Leia took a step back back.

"Wanna' bet?" Han asked cockily. Solo took two steps forward, almost chest to chest with the princess.

"I don't bet, and much less with stupid, bad-smelling, dirty hotshots!" This time, she stepped forward too, as if to prove she didn't fear him.

"Hotshot?" He repeated in an innocent tone. The smuggler and the princess were now so close to each other that her could smell her flowery but yet delicate perfume. He would never admit it, and much less to her, but he just _loved_ the scent of that perfume.

"Hotshot!" She insisted once more.

"Hotshot, really?" His face was just inches from hers and their closeness froze her. She panicked inwardly, but did not let it show. She could feel his hot breath on her pale skin, but strangely did not dislike it.

She quietly let the breath she didn't realize she was holding escape her and nodded so faintly Han could barely see before answering"You heard me."

Solo nodded too and a small grin formed itself at the corner of his mouth. "I heard you, Princess", he whispered only for her to hear. Before she could realize it, his lips were gently pressed against hers. Without thinking, Leia closed her eyes and instinctively wrapped her arms around his shoulders. It was a soft kiss, so much softer than what she would have expected from the smuggler Han Solo, yet she loved it and found herself appreciating every second of it. But before she wanted it to end, Han broke the kiss by taking a step back. A huge smile, not a grin, a real smile, seemed to illuminate his whole face, and only then did Leia realize fully how gorgeous he was.

"You're right. I'll go bother Luke," And with that he left her quarters, leaving a startled and speechless princess behind him. Well, _that_ was unexpected.


End file.
